happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie
Enjoy the bakery the old-fashioned or traditional way. Hand-made Coconut bread, anyone? Idle animations *Coconut rolls his eyes left and right while his hands hold onto his camera, feeling anxious. *Coconut aims his camera to random directions, but does not take any pictures. Options Sample A small cupcake falls into Coconut's hands. Before he tries to eat it, he inspects the cupcake to make sure it is safe. He notices a "leaf" label, presumably meaning that it is purely artisan-made, considering this Smoochie's theme. This is considered safe enough for him, so he eats it all in one gulp. However, his body is then quickly covered with spots and one of his eyes even bulges out horribly, as if whatever is used to make the cupcake triggered his allergic reaction. His chest begins to poke out repeatedly before bursting with his (also spot-covered) bloated heart. The spots on said heart also burst to reveal holes leaking blood. Buy Three different bakery displays fall around Coconut. Coconut panics at first until he notices the "leaf" labels on the displays. However, as if knowing the consequences from the first option (regardless if it was played earlier or not in the interactive version), he doubts about getting them. His stomach suddenly growls, pretty much forcing him to get some of the bakery goods to satisfy his hunger. He picks a tray, but he cannot seem to find any tool to help him pick out the bread/dessert. Said tool, a pair of kitchen tongs, falls behind him while he is not looking, knocking one of the small cakes to the ground and ending up stuck downwards on some other cakes. Coconut looks back and, finally finding the needed tool, walks to it only to slip over the fallen cake from earlier. He falls face first into the display with the small cakes and tongs. Two of the cakes end up lodged in his eye, while the tongs get lodged in his mouth, opening and closing whenever his mouth opens and closes, respectively. Blinded, he switches direction rapidly until he ends up facing the other way where he collapses into another bakery display as he dies from choking. Spots are seen forming on his skin. Sell Multiple items fall around Coconut, seemingly without damaging themselves. Once the smoke clears, it is revealed that they form a traditional bakery counter. Coconut opens his eyes then sighs in relief that he is still safe, but he is now confused about what to do with all of those items. As he prepares to step out, one last item falls down late: an old-fashioned cash register. It falls right into Coconut's head, its sheer weight breaking through his helmet and giving him brain damage. After Coconut ends up slumped over the counter from randomly stumbling around, a "ka-ching" sound is heard and his lower jaw is forced forward with his teeth jumping out to represent coins. Deaths *Option 1: Coconut's chest bursts. *Option 2: Coconut chokes on kitchen tongs. *Option 3: Coconut dies from brain damage after getting a cash register lodged into his head. Injuries *Option 1: Coconut gets a severe allergic reaction from eating a supposedly hand-made cupcake. *Option 2: Coconut has cakes lodged into his eye sockets and kitchen tongs stuck in his mouth. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies